High complexities and computational data demands have contributed to an increase in parallel computing technology. For example, individual computing systems can include integrated circuits or chips each with multiple built-in computing processors, referred to as “cores.” The throughput of such integrated circuits can be substantial to, for example, service multiple concurrent computational requests. Other considerations for such integrated circuits or chips can also include energy consumption, heat dissipation, and/or other parameters.